USS Interceptor Episode 1:These are the Voyages
by Annwen Eira
Summary: Ein brandneues Schiff mit etlichen Kinderkrankheiten, eine Besatzung, die erst noch zusammenwachsen muß und eine friedliche diplomatische Mission, die plötzlich alles andere als friedlich ist...
1. Chapter 1

Anmerkung: Dies ist die Buchfassung unserer RPG-Abenteuer.

Disclaimer: Star Trek, sowieso sämtliche anderen Figuren oder Elemente, die aus anderen fiktionalen Werken entlehnt wurden, gehören nicht mir.  
(Wenn, hätte ich Vulcan in ST XI gerettet!)  
Diese Geschichte dient nur der Unterhaltung, ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

**Episode 1: These are the Voyages...**_** -Wie alles begann...**_

Malcolm Reynolds ließ sich in den Sessel sinken der mitten dem kleinen Apartment stand, daß man ihm für seinen Aufenthalt auf der Erde zugeteilt hatte.  
Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, die Ereignisse der letzten Tag zu sortieren. Die Mission, die Explosionen, die Toten...  
Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte. Entscheidungen, die die Admiralität gerade diskutierte.  
Das plötzliche Aufleuchten der Konsole am Arbeitsplatz schreckte ihn auf.  
Er erhob sich langsam und ging auf die Konsole zu. Diese zeigte an, daß eine Nachricht für ihn eingegangen war.  
Das war also die Stunde der Wahrheit. Ohne zu zögern streckte er die Hand nach der Konsole aus und ließ sich die Nachricht anzeigen.  
Was er sah, konnte er selbst kaum glauben:

Persönliche Nachricht für Captain Malcolm Reynolds

(höchste Priorität)

Guten Abend, Captain!

Zu aller erst möchte ich Ihnen meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch zu Ihrem neuen Kommando aussprechen.  
Sie haben sich die Interceptor wirklich verdient und ich bin sicher, Sie werden sich des Kommandos würdig erweisen.

Doch nun zum eigentlichen Grund meines Schreibens: Die Besatzung der Interceptor ist immer noch nicht vollständig.  
Falls Sie von ihrem Mitspracherecht noch Gebrauch machen wollen, schlage ich vor, damit sogleich zu beginnen.  
Der Posten des Bordarztes ist immer noch offen. Im Rahmen des Medizinischen Eliteprogramms der Sternenflotte  
haben Sie die einmalige Gelegenheit einen hochbegabten Arzt als Crewmitglied zu bekommen. Sein Name ist Jonas Faraday.  
Ein sehr fähiger Mann, der sich sowohl auf die Behandlung von Menschen als auch anderer Humanoiden versteht.  
Bei ihrer durchmischten Crew sicherlich ein unschätzbarer Vorteil.

Des weiteren, hatten Sie mich gebeten, Zero Kiryu unter Ihr Kommando zu stellen.  
Nun... wie soll ich Ihnen dass man besten erklären, alter Freund?  
Bei seinen vielen Einträgen wegen disziplinarischer Verstöße waren die Bedenken der Admiralität  
verständlicher Weise groß.  
Da wir beide Männer sind, die nicht gerne um den heißen Brei herum reden, sagt ich's wie es ist:  
Sie kriegen Kiryu nur dann als Führungsoffizier, wenn Sie als Ersten Offizier jemanden nach Belieben  
der Admiralität akzeptieren. Ohne wenn und aber.  
Wie man mir sagte, sucht man einen Gegenpol zu Ihrer „Impulsivität".

Wie auch immer, ich erwarte Ihre Antwort umgehend, da die Crew schon morgen vollständig an Bord sein soll.

Sie werden Ihr neues Schiff dann in acht Tagen sehen, nachdem Sie Ihre Befehl bei mir persönlich abgeholt haben.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Admiral H.G. Foster


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi May hatte soeben die Aussichtsplattform der Utopia Planetia Fleet Yards betreten. Bevor sie es wagte, zum ersten Mal auf das neue Schiff herab zu sehen, atmete sie tief ein und hielt die Luft an.  
Solange sie denken konnte, wollte sie schon zu den Sternen fliegen.  
Seit sie als Kind im Garten ihrem Großvater gelauscht hatte, wie er von fernen Welten und fremden Zivilisation berichtet und von großen Abenteuern gesprochen hatte.  
Damals hatte sie zu den Sternen empor geblickt und sich geschworen,  
die Familientradition fort zu führen. Sie würde einst eine Sternenflottenuniform tragen und ihren Großvater mit Stolz erfüllen.

Nun war der große Augenblick gekommen; als Beste ihres Jahrgangs hatte sie die Akademie abgeschlossen. Das Offizierspatent nur kurze Zeit später erhalten.  
So stand nun Junior Lieutenant May vor ihrer ersten großen Mission.  
Kommunikationsoffizier der ersten Galaxy-X Klasse der Flotte. Sie öffnete die Augen sah auf das im Trockendock liegende Schiff herab.  
"Wunderschön." Flüsterte sie leise. "Einfach wunderschön."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf das Glas, daß sie von der Kälte des Weltraums trennte.  
Ihre zarten Finger folgten liebevoll den Umrissen des mächtigen Schiffes.  
Eine Welle von Euphorie durchflutete sie.  
"Ich glaub, ich bin verliebt!"  
Kairi warf der schlafenden Interceptor einen Handkuß zu.  
Nichts hätte sie weniger stören können, als die Tatsache, daß jeder Humanoide auf dem Aufsichtsdeck sie jetzt für den personifizierten Infantilismus halten mußte.

Lieutenant Christopher Reed versuchte verzweifelt das Lagerarbeiten zu koordinieren.  
Alles lieft planlos durcheinander, niemanden schienen die Sternenflottenvorschriften auch nur im Geringsten zu interessieren.  
„Fähnrich? Fähnrich! Stellen Sie das da nicht hin! Verdammt nochmal! Das ist der Rettungsweg für...ja da ist gut. Genau da."  
Ja, das war dann genau verkehrt herum.  
„Fähnrich!! Da wo oben drauf steht ist auch oben!"  
„Entschuldigung?" Meldete sich eine zarte Stimme neben ihm.  
Reed fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau.  
„Ich bin Junior Lieutenant Kairi May. Hier ist mein Marschbefehl."  
Der Sicherheitschef war sich völlig sicher, niemals zuvor eine so hübsche Frau gesehen zu haben.  
Sie hatte seidige braune Locken, die ihre weichen Gesichtszüge umrahmten. Ihre blau-grünen Augen wurden von ihrer blassen Haut nur noch mehr unterstrichen.  
Und diese Lippen...  
Reed ertappte sich sogleich dabei, sie an zu starren und nahm ihr das PADD ab.

„Unser Kommunikationsoffizier. Freut mich sehr. Christopher Reed. Taktik und Sicherheit."  
Kairi schüttelte freudig seine Hand.  
„Freut mich auch!" Kairi wäre am liebsten vor Freunde auf und ab gesprungen.  
Dieses unglaubliche Schiff, nette Menschen und ein... sehr sympathischer Mann zum Empfang.  
„Also, wenn Du...Sie irgendetwas brauchen, ich helfe gerne."  
Reed schüttelte noch immer ihre Hand.  
Kairi schürtzte die Lippen.  
„Nennen Sie mich ruhig Kairi."  
Der Sicherheitschef lief prompt rot an. Verlegen schaute er zu Boden.  
„Christopher."

„Lieutenant Reed, Lieutenant May, nehme ich an. Würden Sie die Vorbereitung Ihrer Paarung bitte auf später verschieben und erst einmal ihren Pflichten nachkommen?"  
Reed nahm sofort Haltung und Kairi starrte ihr Gegenüber entsetzt an.  
„Aye, Commander. Alle Decks sind gesichert."  
„Lieutenant Reed, wir befinden uns in der Werft der Sternenflotte. Ziehen Sie das Sicherheitspersonal hab und lassen Sie es beim Beladen des Schiffes helfen. Wir laufen in 62,41 Stunden aus. Lieutenant May, Sie bringen ihre persönlichen Sachen in ihr Quartier und melden sich dann auf der Brücke. Die Kommunikationsprotokolle müssen überholt werden."  
„A...aye..." Die Vulkaniern sah sie mit erhobener Braue an und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Kairi merkte erst jetzt, daß sie völlig vergessen hatte, zu atmen.  
„Commander T'Pel!" meldete sich eine weitere Stimme zu Wort. Eine junge Frau kam den Gang entlang gerannt.  
„Lieutenant DeMarco?" gab die Angesprochene zurück.  
„Shran, dieser kleine blaue Volltrottel läßt überall seinen Krempel rumstehen! Und dann hat der noch die Frechheit mir zu sagen, ich sollte jemanden abstellen, der  
die Laborgeräte anschließt! Und das fünf mal!"  
„Das hat nicht die oberste Priorität." antwortete der Commander kühl. Die Technikerin dagegen kochte vor Wut.  
„Ja! Das weißt ich auch! Ich muß noch den halben Antrieb durchmessen, die Schildgeneratoren anschließen, dann noch die Transporter in Gang bringen und  
den Deflektor neu ausrichten. Hat vielleicht noch einer 'ne Idee, was ich sonst noch tun soll."  
„Ja, schließen Sie die dorsale Sensorenphalanx an." Diese Bemerkung brachte die offenbar sowieso schon überlastete Ingenieurin zum Ausrasten.  
„Klar, als nächstes krieg ich dann 'nen Herzinfakt."  
„Das wär ja auch überhaupt nich' tragisch, nichja... wir haben schließlich einen sehr fähigen Arzt an Bord...und zwar genau ab jetzt."  
Mit diesen Worten trat ein, in einen Arztkittel gehüllter, Offizier über die Schwelle.  
„Dr. Faraday, nehme ich an?" erkundigte sich die Vulkanierin.  
„Ja, in voller Größe. Commander T'Pel?" Erwiderte der Mediziner.  
„Willkommen an Bord." Sie nickte höflich.  
„Th'i-oxalra... wie ich sehe, is' ja fast der ganze Führungsstab hier versammelt, nichja... Jonas Faraday, zu ihren Diensten."  
„Hallo Doc, ich bin die Ingenieurin, die diesen Schrottkasten zum Laufen bringen soll. Zoe DeMarco. Sie haben nicht reinzufällig irgendein Mittelchen dabei, mit dem man Andorianer stumm schalten kann, oder?" Faraday rollte nachdenklich die Augen hoch.  
„Doch, doch... das wär nur'n bißchen dumm... weil es is' irgendwie tödlich, nichja."  
„Die Tötung eines Offiziers verstößt unter diesen Umständen gegen die Sternenflottenvorschriften." merkte T'Pel an und wandte sich dann dem Doktor zu.  
„Dr. Faraday, dies ist Lieutenant DeMarco, die Chefingenieurin. Lieutenant Reed, Taktischer Offizier und Sicherheitschef, Lieutenant May, Kommunikationsoffizier."  
Faraday nickte vergnügt in die Runde und meinte dann:  
„Dann geh' ich ma' runter und guck'mir die Krankenstation an, nichja..." Zoe sah in verwirrt an.  
„Entweder gehen Sie rauf zur Krankenstation auf Deck 8 oder runter zum Lazarett auf Deck 32. Das hier ist Deck 10."  
„Ja, sach ich ja. In der Reihenfolge." Damit marschierte er an den Offizieren vorbei.  
„Achtung, die Turbolifte tun's nicht!" brüllte Zoe ihm nach.  
„Das wird schon noch. Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, daß ich auf diesem Schiff stationiert bin." sagte Kairi verträumt.  
„Dann schlage ich vor, Sie gewöhnen sich auf der Brücke daran, während Sie die Kommunikationsprotokolle überholen. Zeit ist knapp. Lieutenant Reed, teilen Sie das Sicherheitspersonal neu ein. Lieutenant DeMarco, Schildgeneratoren, Deflektor, dorsale Sensorenphalanx, Antrieb. Und zwar in dieser Reihenfolge. Ich erstatte Admiral Lockwood Bericht und bin in schätzungsweise 8 Minuten zurück."  
Damit drehte sich die Vulkanierin um und verließ das Schiff durch die Luftschleuse.  
Zoe seufzte resignierend und meinte im Gehen zu Reed:  
„Hey, Chris. Wenn Du heute noch 'ne Andorianerleiche findest, war ich's."  
Reed überlegte noch, welche clevere Antwort er Zoe wohl geben könnte, als diese schon um die Ecke gebogen war.  
Erst als Kairi ihm ihren Marschbefehl aus der Hand nahm, kam er wieder zu sich. Verlegen räusperte er sich.  
„Ich gehe dann mal. Wir sehen uns sicher...Kairi." Meinte er, während er nicht vorhandenen Staub von seiner Uniform entfernte.  
„Was...Wer war das?"fragte die Linguistin verwirrt und zeigte auf die Luftschleuse.  
„Commander T'Pel, unser Erster Offizier. Und für etwa noch acht Tage unser Captain."  
„Captain Reynolds ist noch gar nicht hier?" fragte sie, während sie ihre Habe schulterte.  
„Nein, ich glaube er wußte von seinem Glück bis heute nichts."


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm Reynolds betrat einen langen Flur in Hauptquartier der Sternenflottensicherheit. Er war noch keine drei Schritte gegangen, als plötzlich ein bewaffneter Sicherheitsmann vor ihm stand.  
„Guten Abend, Sir. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
„Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Man sagte mir, daß Sie einen meiner Offiziere verhaftet haben. Lieutenant Zero Kiryu." Als er seinen Rang erwähnt hatte, hatte der junge Mann Haltung angenommen. Jetzt bemühte er sich eifrig, die gewünschte Information zu finden.  
„Es ist, Sir. Block 8. Eine Woche Arrest wegen einer Kneipenschlägerei.  
Ich bringe Sie gerne hin, muß Sie aber bitten, sich vorher zu identifizieren." Reynolds legte die Hand auf einen der Scanner.  
Als der Computer offenbar seine Identität bestätigt hatte, wies ihm die Wache den Weg zu der gewünschten Zelle.  
„Vielen Dank, Lieutenant. Ich komme schon klar." Als der Insasse die Stimme des Captains hörte, richtete er sich auf.  
„Mal! Ich faß' es ja nicht!" Der Sicherheitsbeamte drehte sich um und ließ die beiden alten Freunde in dem sonst völlig verlassenen Zellenblock zurück.  
„Was hast Du Idiot jetzt wieder gemacht?" fragte der Captain halb belustigt.  
„Ich bin da völlig ohne mein Verschulden reingeraten." erklärte der in einen schwarzen Lederanzug gehüllte Pilot von der anderen Seite das Kraftfeldes aus.  
„Ja, sicher. Du und ich haben schon genug gemeinsame Schlägereien hinter uns. Was hast Du angestellt?"  
„Ich war also in diesem Restaurant..." suchte sich der Jüngere zu verteidigen.  
„In der Bar." Übersetzte Reynolds.  
„Und wie ich da ganz unschuldig mein Glas Wasser trinken will..."  
„Und als Du gerade deinen sechsten Schnaps leeren wolltest..."  
„Komm schon, Mal. Du könntest mal auf meiner Seite sein!" Der Ältere steckte die Hände in die Taschen der schwarzen Hoverbikehose und seine Miene wurde ernst.  
„Das bin ich. Ich habe gerade eben erfahren, daß mir die Interceptor unterstellt wird und Dich habe ich als Leitenden Flugkontrolloffizier angefordert."  
Der ehemalige Kampfpilot starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Und die Sternenflotte hat zugestimmt?!" Reynolds grinste breit.  
„Kommt drauf an... Foster hat es so formuliert: Wenn ich Dich will, drückt man mir als Ausgleich einen Ersten Offizier aufs Auge, der meine Impulsivität ausgleicht."  
Die letzten Worte zog er bewußt ins Lächerliche.  
Die Tür zu der Zellenreihe öffnete sich plötzlich und der Offizier, der Reynolds hergebracht hatte, kehrte zurück.  
„Anweisung von Admiral Foster. Sie können gehen." Meldete er und deaktivierte das Kraftfeld. Kiryu nickte zufrieden und marschierte Richtung Ausgang.  
„Hab ich Dir das zu verdanken, Captain?" fragte er, als beide in Richtung Ausgang schlenderten.  
„Mag sein, ich kann doch nicht ohne Leitenden Flugkontrolloffizier los fliegen." stellte der Ältere fest und boxte seinen Freund spielerisch in die Seite.  
„Wirst es nicht bereuen! Komm, darauf müssen wir anstoßen!" Reynolds mußte lachen. Wenn das nicht immer schon die Worten gewesen waren, die ihn und Kiryu in zahllose Schwierigkeiten manövriert hatten. Er wurde von Zero am Arm gepackt und in Richtung „Captain's Chair", der Kneipe die hauptsächlich von Studenten besucht wurde gezerrt.  
Kaum hatten sie den Tresen erreicht, sah Kiryu der Barkeeperin schon tief in die Augen und bestellte ein Flasche Tequila.  
Wenn Reynolds eins wußte, dann daß er morgen richtige Kopfschmerzen haben würde.  
Zero schob ihn zu einem Tisch in der Ecke und stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch.  
„Gieß schon mal ein, bin gleich zurück." Reynolds hatte Gläser noch nicht ganz gefüllt, da stellte Kiryu ein zweites Paar dazu.  
Als der zukünftige Kommandant der Interceptor auf blickte, sah er auch warum:  
„Das hier ist Sally und das ist Sandra." Stelle Zero die beiden bildhübschen Kadetten vor.  
„Sie wollen Dir zu deinem Kommando gratulieren." Als der das sagte, zwinkerte er seinem Freund viel sagend zu.  
Warum nicht. Zero hatte Recht. Es schließlich Grund zum Feiern.  
„Warum setzen sich die Damen nicht einen Moment? Ein Glas Tequila?" bot er freundlich an.  
Die beiden jungen Frauen ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und setzten sich so aufreizend wie nur möglich hin.  
„Auf den Captain der USS Interceptor!" erklärte Kiryu und hob sein Glas.  
„Auf unser Schiff." Gab Reynolds zurück und schüttete die klare Flüssigkeit herunter.  
Als sich das Feuer in seinem Rauchen etwas gelegt hat und Zero in bereits das nächste Glas eingoß, hörte er diesen sagen:  
„Und? Weißt Du schon, wen sie Die als Nummer Eins verpaßen?"  
„Solange ich Dich dafür an Bord hab', soll's mir egal sein."  
Reynolds griff nach dem Glas und leert es in einem Zug, dann fügte er hinzu:  
„Solange es kein grünblütiges Spitzohr ist."


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Jonas Faraday betrat die Krankenstation. Er warf einen zufriedenen Blick um sich. Nicht daß er sich die Pläne nicht angesehen hätte, doch das Schiff war in der Realität sogar noch besser ausgestattet. Eine große Krankenstation auf Deck 8 mit drei großen Unterabteilungen, dazu Isolierstation, Stasiskammern, Druckkammer, Intensivstation, OP, Labors und Leichenhalle. Und sein Büro. Dann war da noch das Lazarett auf Deck 32. Für den Fall einer Abtrennung der Untertassensektion. Schmunzelnd bummelte er durch den Eingangsbereich der Krankenstation.  
Eine junge Schwester kam auf ihn zu. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem herzerwärmenden Lächeln.  
Perfekt. Zu perfekt. Hier fehlte ihm das Salz in der Suppe des menschlichen Zusammenlebens: Konfliktpotenzial.  
Der Bordarzt verließ sein Reich und setzte, kaum daß er im Korridor stand, ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf.  
Aber das würde er in den kommenden Wochen schon noch richten. Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen seines Arztkittels und schlenderte gemütlich den Korridor entlang.  
Er mußte des öfteren klettern und diversen Kabeln und Technikern ausweichen, erreichte aber schließlich den Hauptmaschinenraum.  
Es war langsam an der Zeit, daß er sich, als Führungsoffizier, einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffte.

"Commander, wir sollten uns die Spulenausrichtung noch mal ansehen. Dann die Flußkontrollen und den Feldstabilisator."  
Lieutenant DeMarco saß an der Hauptkontrolle im Maschinenraum und rieb sich müde die Augen, während sie versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Commander T'Pel stand neben der Chefingenieurin und betrachtete die Kontrollen.  
„Diese Vorgehensweise halte ich ebenfalls für praktikabel."  
Der Mediziner nährte sich den beiden Frauen und wollte gerade einige aufmunternde Wort in die Runde werfen, als sich ein Techniker der Werft bemerkbar machte.  
„So, das kleine Problemchen hätten wir dann wohl aus der Welt geschafft. Das nächste mal besser direkt den Fachmann ran lassen, Lieutenant."  
Faraday lehnte sich interessiert gegen das benachbarte Schott. Den bevorstehenden Ausbruch des Mount Zoe wollte er auf keinen Fall verpassen.  
„Jetzt passen Sie mal auf Commander Harris! Werd' Ihnen gleich fachmännisch in ..." Wie erwartet viel ihr der Erster Offizier ins Wort.  
„Lieutenant DeMarco weiß, was sie tut. Da Ihnen, Commander Harris, die Befehle der Admiralität ebenfalls bekannt sind, schlage vor , daß sie Ihre gesamte Energie und alles verfügbare Personal ab sofort dafür einsetzten, jene Befehle umzusetzen." Ja, typisch Vulkanier. Diese possierliche Lebensform fehlte ihm seit der Vulkan verlassen hatte wirklich sehr.  
„Zu Ihrer Information, Commander T'Pel, ich bin..."  
Eine dumpfes Brummen ertönte und der eben noch hell erleuchtete Kern wurde schlagartig sehr viel dunkler.  
„Ich hab' hab ja nicht so die große Ahnung, aber das is' kein gutes Geräusch, nichja?" fragte Faraday unschuldig.  
„Nein, Süße! Tu' Mama das nicht an. Verdammt!" Zoe ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken und rieb sich die Schläfen. T'Pel hatte dafür nicht mehr als eine halb gehobene Braue übrig.  
„Wie Lieutenant DeMarco bereits erwähnte, halten wir die EPS-Hauptverteilerkontrollen für den Ursprung des Fehlers," erläuterte sie tonlos.  
Nur jemanden der die Vulkanier kannte, was Jonas Faraday von sich behaupten konnte, sah T'Pel trotz gelungener Maskerade ihre Müdigkeit an.  
Und das, schloss der Mediziner, hieß das an Bord dieses Schiffes nun wirklich jeder kurz vor dem Erreichen seiner Grenzen stand.  
„Unsinn, das sind nicht die Verteiler." Harris stolzierte wie ein Gockel um den Kern. Zoe sah ihn zuerst mißmutig an, bewegte sich aber dann in Richtung Verteilerkontrollen.  
„Commander T'Pel... auf ein Wort..." die Angesprochene wandte sich dem Leitenden Medizinischen Offizier zu.  
„Dr. Faraday. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Lieutenant DeMarco sieht müde aus. Könnte es vielleicht sein, daß hier einige Leute schon zu lange auf den Beinen sind. Ich mein ja nur, nichja..."  
„Dessen bin ich mir voll auf bewußt. Ich..." Statt ihm zu antworten legte die Vulkanierin den Kopf schief. Diese Haltung kannte er doch.  
„Ra?" Doch selbst die in sauberem Hochvulkanisch gestellte Frage wurde ignoriert. Plötzlich drehte sich T'Pel ruckartig um und rannte zu DeMarco.  
„Runter!" Sie packte die perplexe Chefingenieurin unsanft und riß sie zu Boden. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später schoss eine Energieentladung aus dem Verteiler und verfehlte die beiden Offiziere nur um Haaresbreite. Lieutenant Nielson unterbracht sofort die Energiezufuhr und machte dem Bordarzt so den Weg zu den beiden Unfallopfern frei.  
T'Pel, die praktisch ganz auf Zoe zum liegen gekommen war, richtete sich bereits auf, als Faraday eintraf.  
Der geschulte Blick des Mediziners erkannte schnell, daß beide glimpflich davon gekommen waren:  
DeMarco hielt sich den Kopf, setzte sich aber von alleine auf. Da sie das ziemlich schnell tat und ohne größere Probleme,  
hatte sie offensichtlich keine ernst zunehmende Kopfverletzung abbekommen.  
T'Pel stand aufrecht und hielt den rechten Arm gegen den Oberkörper gepresst. Die entsprechende Schulter war mit grünem Blut bedeckt und  
der Stoff der Uniform beschädigt. Auch nichts wirklich dramatisches.  
„Aua... ich krieg 'ne dicke Beule." stellte die Chefingenieurin fest, als Faraday ihr auf die Beine half.  
„Nich in meiner Sicht...nichja... das kriegen wir schon hin... abmarsch... Lazarett." Dann sah er die Vulkanierin neben ihm an.  
„Isha tu." Befahl er und setzte sich mit Zoe an seiner Seite in Bewegung.  
Der Erster Offizier drehte sich, statt dem Doktor zu folgen, zu Lieutenant Nielson um:  
„Lieutenant Nielson, ersetzen Sie die beschädigten Relais, lassen Sie ein volles Diagnoseprogramm durchlaufen, überprüfen Sie alle Relais der Hauptverbindungen manuell. Erstatten Sie mir dann Bericht," danach wandte sie sich Harris zu, der mit offenem Mund vor dem Warpkern stand.  
„Commander Harris, angesichts des Vorfalls, der sich soeben ereignet hat, halte ich es für sinnvoll, daß Sie die EPS-Hauptverteilerkontrollen überprüfen."

Faraday mochte das Lazarett. Es war klein, aber effizient. Und ohne Turbolift vom Maschinendeck am leichtesten zu erreichen.  
Kaum kaum hatte er Schwester Reinhard, die eben noch Vorräte verstaut hatte, die Behandlung von Zoe's Hinterkopf übertragen, machte er sich daran, die ruinierte Uniform T'Pel's noch etwas weiter zu beschädigen.  
„Ich geb' Ihnen jetzt mal 'nen Ratschlag, nichja... der Aufenthalt in unmittelbarer Nähe von Explosionen ist für's Hautbild nicht gerade förderlich."  
„Ich werde es in Zukunft beherzigen, Doktor." Seine Patientin saß auf einem Hocker neben dem Biobett, auf dem Zoe lag.  
„Ich werd' sie alle umbringen. Blöde Techniker. Das war gerade Punkt hundert dreiundneunzig auf der heutigen Fehlerliste!"  
„Ich bedaure, Lieutenant, aber das widerspräche den Sternenflottenvorschriften."  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, während Schwester Reinhard Zoe's Rasterlocken mit den Fingern durchkämmte und Faraday mit einem Lappen behutsam das Blut von T'Pel's Schulter wischte. Als beide beinahe gleichzeitig den Hautregenerator zur Hand nahmen, meinte Zoe plötzlich:  
„Hey, T'Pel?" trotz der unpassend emotionalen Anrede bekam die Ingenieurin eine passable Antwort.  
„Ich höre, Lieutenant."  
„Darf ich nur einen von ihnen umbringen? Einen einzigen?"  
„Lieutenant...."  
„...Sie dürfen sich auch einen aussuchen." Schlug Zoe vor. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde aber von einem blauen Wirbelwind unterbrochen, der durch die Tür gefegt kam.  
„Commander T'Pel, ich muß dringend mit Ihnen.... wie sehen Sie denn aus? Was ist denn nun wieder passiert?"  
„Wo ich herkomme, nennt man so was Unfall, Shran!" erklärte Faraday trocken.  
„Wo ich herkomme, nennt man so was dämliche, unfähige Techniker, Doc!" kommentierte Zoe vom Biobett aus.  
Schließlich entschloß sich T'Pel ihrem Stellvertreter eine akkuratere Auskunft zuteil werden zu lassen:  
„Es gab eine Energieentladung innerhalb eines Relays in der EPS-Hauptverteilerkontrolle."  
Die Fühler des Andorianers bogen sich nach außen, was seinen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck unterstrich.  
„Ich dachte ganz Utopia Planetia arbeitet nur an diesem Schiff?" T'Pel schien alles andere als auf eine Diskussion aus zu sein.  
„Was wollten Sie mir sagen, Lieutenant? Sie dürften doch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt alle Pflanzen verstaut haben."  
Der Xenobotaniker richtete seine Fühler auf.  
„Darum geht es auch nicht. Die andorianischen Seegurken, die ich..."  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" fiel Zoe ihm ins Wort. „Noch mehr Gemüse?"  
„Seegurken sind kein Gemüse, sondern..." Shran, der schon eine beträchtliche Lautstärke erreicht hatte, wurde um von T'Pel zur Ordnung gerufen.  
„Lieutenant, wo liegt das Problem?"  
Faraday mußte grinsen. Der andorianische Offizier hätte jeden Nicht-Vulkanier schon so weit getrieben, daß er ihn erschlagen, gefoltert und danach erschossen hätte.  
Nicht nur, daß er permanent widersprach und die Unfreundlichkeit in Person war. Nein, Shran schien einfach keinen seiner bisherigen -unzähligen bisherigen-  
Vorgesetzten respektiert zu haben. Nur sein pures Können und Fachwissen hatten ihn bis jetzt vorm Rauswurf bewahrt.  
„Ich kann den Tank nirgendwo unterbringen. Wie wäre es mit der Messe?" Statt einer Antwort bekam der ein Würgen von der Chefingenieurin.  
„Die fiesen Dinger will keiner beim Essen sehen, oder sonst wann. Wenn Du die so toll findest, stell dir den Pott doch in dein Quartier."  
„Das is' wahrscheinlich schon mit anderen Lebensformen überfüllt, nichja..." mischte sich der Bordarzt ein.  
„Ja." presste der Andorianer mißmutig heraus. „Commander?"  
„Ich stimme Lieutenant DeMarco zu. Es wäre nicht angebracht, das Gefäß in einem öffentlichen Raum zu platzieren."  
„Aber was soll ich denn sonst damit machen?" Zoe bot ihm sogleich ihre Hilfe an.  
„Ich beam' das eklige Zeug ins nächste Schwarze Loch." Shran's Fühler spannten sich und liefen dunkelblau an.  
Eines mußte man dem blauhäutigen Wissenschaftler lassen: Er hing an seinen... Viechern.  
„Was?! Mein Projekt!? Das sind Lebewesen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß...."  
„Shran. Bringen Sie das Gefäß in mein Quartier und sehen Sie dort zu, daß es adäquat verankert ist und nicht im Weg steht."  
Alles starrte die Vulkanierin ungläubig an.  
„Sie wollen sich dieses eklige Zeug Tag und Nacht angucken?" fragte Zoe entsetzt.  
„Nein. Tagsüber arbeite ich und nachts schlafe ich, Lieutenant." entgegnete T'Pel in ihrem üblich pragmatischen Ton.  
Shran stand mit offenem Mund da. Er hatte offensichtlich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.  
Faraday schmunzelte. Der kleine Giftzwerg suchte manchmal doch auch nur Ärger um des Ärgers' Willen, nicht?  
Ein interessanter Fall, psychologisch gesehen.  
„Lieutenant, erledigen Sie das sofort. Ansonsten werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, Lieutenant DeMarco's Vorschlag in Betracht zu ziehen.  
Wenn auch die Ausführung mit großen technischen Schwierigkeiten verbunden wäre." erklärte T'Pel während Faraday die letzten Spuren der Verbrennung beseitigte.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein." meinte der Forscher schnippisch und ging zur Tür.  
„Da wir gerade schon Anweisungen sprechen, nichja... hier ist eine von mir: Sie beide gehen jetzt mit mir in die Messe und essen etwas. Und danach gehen Sie ins Bett."  
„Und dabei wollen Sie auch zusehen, was?" Fragte Zoe, die sich gerade ihre Haare wieder zusammen band.  
„Kommando zurück, jeder von Ihnen in sein Bett. Alleine...nichja." Er erwartete eigentlich einen Protest von T'Pel, wie es der Vulkanier Art war.  
Das keiner kam, bestätigte seine These.

Die Messe war mitten in der Nacht fast gespenstisch still. Die meisten Crewmitglieder schliefen, hatten Nachtschicht oder nutzten eine freie Minute um auf der Sternenbasis ein Restaurant zu besuchen. Zoe saß in einem weichen Sessel am Fenster und guckte hinaus in die Sterne. Ab und zu huschte eine Arbeitsbiene vorbei, einmal sogar eine Königin.  
T'Pel hatte auf einem flachen Hocker Platz genommen und ging einige Daten durch, als Faraday zurück kam.  
„So, weg mit dem PADD, Commander. Lieutenant, würden Sie uns hier am Tisch Gesellschaft leisten?"  
Der Mediziner stand mit einem großen Tablett da und nickte Zoe zu.  
„Hmm... Essen. Was gibt es denn?" Die Ingenieurin tat wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich gegenüber von T'Pel an den Tisch.  
„Lasagne und Zitronenlimonade... hab ich mit viel Liebe selbst repliziert, nichja." Damit stellte der Zoe Teller und Glas vor die Nase.  
T'Pel hielt er kommentarlos eine Schale mit einer orange-braunen Flüssigkeit hin. Sie nahm die Suppe mit einem Nicken entgegen.  
„Und für mich gibt es Lachs mit Kartoffelbrei. Und schön aufessen, ärztliche Anweisung." Damit ließ der sich zwischen den beiden Frauen nieder.  
Die Tatsache, daß während der ersten Minuten der Mahlzeit kein Wort fiel, schien heute nicht mal die sonst so redselige Zoe DeMarco zu stören.  
T'Pel, wie er bemerkte, hielt den Löffel in der linken Hand. Zoe dagegen schien von den Unfall kein Spuren mehr aufzuweisen.  
Allerdings von der Überlastung, da sie nicht halb so enthusiastisch die Bestandteile ihres Essen umsortierte wie sonst.  
Ein Zischlaut von der Tür her verriet, daß jemand den Raum betreten hatte.  
Shran marschierte energisch wie eh und je auf die Gruppe zu.  
„Nein, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Stöhnte Zoe. Shran sah sie zwar einen Moment giftig an und fixierte sie mit seinen Fühlern, sagte aber nichts.  
Stattdessen stellte er mit etwas zu viel Schwung eine Flasche auf den Tisch. Dann drehte er sich schnurstracks um und stapfte in die Küche.  
T'Pel besah mit erhobener Braue die Flasche und den bläulichen Inhalt.  
Keiner sagte eine Wort, aber Zoe warf fragende Blick zum Doktor. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Shran stürmte zurück in den Raum und stellte vier Gläser auf den Tisch. Mit einer wichtigen Geste zog er den Pfropfen aus der Flasche und begann einzuschenken.  
„Shran, ist das andorianisches Ale?" fragte Zoe vorsichtig.  
„Ja. Und ein hervorragendes Jahr." stellte er stolz fest als er die Flasche wieder absetzte.  
„Vulkanier trinken keine Alkohol." Stellte Zoe fest. Shran zog darauf gleich eine beleidigte Schnute und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
In diesem Moment nahm T'Pel das Glas in Hand, das der Xenobotaniker vor ihr platziert hatte.  
„Darf ich vermuten, daß dieses Ritual unsere Zusammenarbeit extrem verbessern wird?" Shran nickte entschlossen.  
„Na dann..." Zoe beugte sich vor reichte den Doktor ein Glas, während sie ihr eigenes auch vom Tisch nahm.  
„Worauf trinken wir denn, Shran?" wollte sie wissen. Als Shran zwar den Mund aufklappte, aber nichts sagte, übernahm T'Pel diese Entscheidung für ihn.  
„Auf eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit." Shrans Fühler strecken sich stolz in die Höhe und er erhob ebenfalls sein Glas.  
„Auf eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit." Darauf hin kippte er das ganze Glas mit einem Zug herunter und knallte das Glas auf den Tisch.  
T'Pel tat es ihm gleich und setzte völlig unbeeindruckt das Glas ab. Faraday überwand sich zwar das Glas zu leeren, zog aber erst einmal eine Grimasse.  
„Wieviel Prozent Alkohol sind da eigentlich drin, Shran?" Der hob auf die Frage des Doktor's hin eine Braue und verkündete.  
„Genug." Zoe hatte ihr Glas nun geleert.  
„Oi... erinner' mich dran, daß ich Dir mal einen Risa Sunrise mixe." Bevor sich der Andorianer erkundigen konnte, was man sich darunter vorzustellen habe, schlug Faraday vor:  
„Wie wär's, wenn Sie mit uns essen?" Shran guckte etwas grimmig drein, nickte aber und marschierte zum Replikator.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben einen Status Quo." flüsterte Faraday T'Pel zu, sobald Shran außer Hörweite war.  
„In der Tat... Faszinierend."  
Shran kehrte mit der Suppenschale zurück, die mit etwas gefüllt war, das wage an Milchreis erinnerte. Jedoch todsicher etwas völlig anderes war.  
„Ist doch ganz gemütlich so." brachte Zoe vermischt mit einem Gähnen heraus.  
„Liegt ja wohl nich' an mir. Ich bin ja wohl der auf dem immer alle rumhacken." giftete Shran sogleich.  
„Ja, du bist auch der Einzige, der dauernd Ärger macht." gab Zoe zurück.  
„Vielleicht wär's ja ma'ne Idee, mit den anderen Abteilungsleitern an einem Strang zu ziehen, nichja?" schlug Faraday vor, um eine Eskalation des bis dahin noch beinahe spielerischen Streits zu verhindern. Shrans Fühler schossen hoch.  
„Ich ziehe mit denen an einem Strang!" T'Pel ließ ihren Löffel in die Plomeek Suppe zurück gleiten und erklärte:  
„Lieutenant, der Doktor meinte damit vermutlich: in die selbe Richtung."


	5. Chapter 5

Reynolds wurde von einem penetranten Geräusch geweckt. Er stellte trotz erheblichem Kater fest, daß es sich um die Türglocke handelte und marschierte schwerfällig zur Tür. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Admiral Foster davor.

„Morgen Mal. Packen Sie Ihre sieben Sachen und ziehen Sie sich an. Es gab 'ne kleine Planänderung. Machen wir's kurz: Sie und Kiryu fliegen mit mir und dem Botschafter auf der Sparrow der Interceptor entgegen. Ich hab schon wen geschickt, der ihn weckt und zum Hauptquartier bringt. Wir fliegen um 0730 da ab. Wir sollten also los in...ähm..."  
Foster strich seinen Ärmel zurück und sah auf sein Chronometer.  
„...jetzt."  
Reynolds winkte seinen Vorgesetzten mit einem Kopfnicken herein und versuchte erstmal wieder Herr seiner Sinne und über seinen Kater zu werden.  
"Ich kann's kaum erwarten. Geben Sie mir nur 'ne Sekunde um wach zu werden, Sir."  
Er hielt den Kopf unter den Wasserhahn und drehte das kalte Wasser auf.  
Immer noch benommen taumelte er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
"So Admiral. Wir können gehen"

Der Admiral rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und räusperte sich.  
"Ähm....Mal, ich weiß ja, daß Du nie der Vorschriftentyp warst, aber wenn ich Du wäre, würde ich mir über die Unterwäsche noch was drüber ziehen. Ne Uniform vielleicht. Rasieren wäre auch gut. Daß ich Dir nicht offiziell genug bin, kann ich mir denken, aber der Botschafter ist eh schon nicht sonderlich....glücklich...daß Du ihn ablieferst..."

Selbst wenn Foster diesen Hinweis mit einem Zwinkern gegeben hatte, wußte Malcolm Reynolds, daß diese Chance einmalig war. Erst Recht, wenn man seine Dienstakte kannte.

"Finden Sie, Admiral?... Ich dachte immerhin, Sie wollten sofort aufbrechen... Wollte nur einen direkten Befehl meines Vorgesetzten befolgen..." grinsend machte er sich wieder auf in Richtung Bad.  
„Aber wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich mich selbstverständlich rasieren und anziehen. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass der Botschafter denkt, ich würde ihm einen Heiratsantrag machen."

Der zukünftige Captain der Interceptor trat in seiner Galauniform wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Drei Orden zierten seine Brust und seine neuen Rangabzeichen glänzten.  
"So... Wir können..."  
Der Admiral zog eine anerkennend Braue hoch und begleitete Reynolds zum VIP-Transferbus. Beide stiegen ein und das Gefährt setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Reynolds sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.  
Während die Hochhäuser und Parkanlagen San Francisco's an ihnen vorüber huschten, konnte er nur an das eine denken:

Sein Schiff.  
Sie würde sein Schiff sein. Er war jetzt ihr Captain. Angelangt am Ziel seiner Träume.

Plötzlich stieß ihn Foster mit dem Arm an.  
"Also noch einmal: Diese diplomatische Mission ist sehr wichtig für die Föderation. Und nicht zu vergessen Ihre erste Mission auf diesem Posten. Auf einem der modernsten Schiffe der Flotte. Lassen Sie mich deshalb noch einmal wiederholen:"  
Das Gesicht des Admirals war nun kaum mehr 3 cm von Reynolds' entfernt.  
"Bau bloß keinen Mist!"  
Er lehnte sich wieder zurück. Und atmete tief durch.  
"Wo ich dabei bin: Botschafter Soval ist ein sehr hoch angesehenes Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Ich brauch zwar jedes mal 'nen Whisky wenn ich ihn sehe....'nen großen ...aber der Mann ist sehr wichtig für die Föderation. Und der Urenkel von dem Soval, der..."  
„Ja, Gründung der Föderation, ich weiß."  
„Und Sie sind persönlich für seine Sicherheit zuständig. Also....bringen Sie ihn heil zurück und kriegen Sie sich mit Ihrem...nein ich glaub es ist eine sie...wie auch immer...Ihrem Spitzohr erst richtig in die Haare wenn er weg ist. Ein Wort von dem Mann an des Präsidenten Ohr und Sie sind in Zukunft Frachtercaptain auf der Strecke Mars-Saturn. Ist das klar?"  
Reynolds horchte auf. „Mit wem?" Foster sah ihn fragend an, doch dann hellte sich ein Blick auf.  
„Ihr Erster Offizier stammt von Vulkan." Reynolds gab ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen von sich.  
„Was? Du wolltest Kiryu. Und das auch noch als Führungsoffizier. Alles im Leben hat seinen Preis. Sieh's als Herausforderung. Ah, da sind wir ja schon."  
Bevor der Angesprochene antworten konnte, kam der Transferbus mit einem Ruck zum Stehen. Sie waren vor dem Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte gelandet, direkt neben dem Eingang.  
Nun gut, von dieser Nachricht ließ er sich die Vorfreude auf das Schiff nicht kaputt machen. Außerdem, wie schlimm konnte es schon werden? Er war schließlich der Captain.  
"Admiral, sollen wir schon reingehen?" Schlug Reynolds enthusiastisch vor.  
"Sicher, Mal... Je eher wir unterwegs sind. desto besser."  
Reynolds nahm seine Taschen aus dem Fahrzeug und erklomm neben dem Admiral die Stufen, als plötzlich die Türen aufgingen und eine ihm wohl bekannte Person heraus gestürmt kam.

"Na, Du alter Bandit. Siehst ja sehr ausgeschlafen aus!"  
Zero Kiryu kam auf ihn zu und tat so, als würde er ihm einen Kinnhaken verpassen wollen, nur um ihn dann zu umarmen.  
Ca. 3 Sekunden später bemerkte er den Admiral und salutierte.  
"Sir? äähmm... tut mir leid... ich ... ääääh"  
Der Admiral sah ihn streng an, fing dann aber an zu grinsen.  
"Nun mal mit der Ruhe, mein Junge. Nicht das Sie mir noch Ihre Zunge verschlucken!!... Wollen wir, Mal, Mister Kiryu."

Admiral Foster betrat gefolgt von Reynolds und seinem alten Freund und neuen Steuermann die Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers.  
Ein Vulkanier kam sogleich auf sie zu. Er war in traditionelle Roben gehüllt und schien, jedenfalls nach Reynolds erster Einschätzung, die Arroganz gepachtet zu haben.  
Der Admiral beeilte sich so gleich den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen.  
Reynolds wäre am liebsten in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, als er sah wie Admiral Foster hinter seinem Rücken je einen beinahe durchsichtigen Gummiring über Mittel-und Zeigefinger wie auch über die 2 weiteren schob, um dann wie selbstverständlich seine Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß erheben zu können.  
"Botschafter Soval, es ist mir eine Ehre. Ich wollte...."  
Soval rauschte an ihnen vorbei ohne inne zu halten oder auch nur seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen.  
"Sie sind 34,78 Minuten zu spät. Zeit ist knapp."  
Der Admiral stand für einen Moment geschockt mit offenem Mund da, lief dann aber dem Botschafter nach. Dieser hatte trotz seines schnellen Schrittes noch einen wohlwollenden Rat für den Admiral:  
„Sie sollten die Schüre an ihren Fingern entfernen, bevor sie die Blutzirkulation völlig unterbinden."  
Als sich die Tür des Transporterraums hinter Soval geschlossen hatte, hielt Reynolds einen äußerst säuerlich drein blickenden Admiral am Arm fest.  
"Was war'n das jetzt? Was für ein herzerwärmender Zeitgenosse. Sie sind sich sicher Sir, das man ihn nicht auf einen kleinen 'Weltraumspaziergang' einladen kann... Es gibt so schöne Asteroiden... und genug Vorräte haben wir auch an Bord. Da könnte er locker 'ne Woche überleben."  
Seufzend schüttelte der Admiral den Kopf, mußte aber breit grinsen.  
Dann drehte er sich zu Reynolds um und flüsterte ihm zu:  
„Per-sön-lich. Ver-ant-wort-lich."  
Reynolds nickte ergeben:  
„Ja, Mars-Saturn-Strecke, ich weiß. Aber man wird doch wohl noch träumen dürfen?"  
„Mal, ein guter Rat unter Freunden: Was auch immer du gestern gesoffen hast, nimm in Zukunft weniger."  
Der Admiral atmete tief durch und setzte ein doch arg künstliches Lächeln auf.  
Dann betrat er den Transporterraum. Die beiden anderen Offiziere folgten ihm und gesellten sich dann zu dem Würdenträger auf der Transporterplattform.


	6. Chapter 6

„Computerlogbuch der Interceptor, Erster Offizier Commander T'Pel, Sternzeit 41345.17.  
Dieser Eintrag dient als offizielle Bestätigung, daß die USS Interceptor und ihr Geleitschiff, die ESS Serenity, heute, am 6. Mai im Jahre 2364 um Punkt 0800 Erdstandardzeit, zur genauen Sternzeit 41345.17304189422, in Dienst gestellt wurden.

Der planmäßige Stapellauf beider Schiffe in 103,74 Stunden wurde vorverlegt, da die Interceptor als einziges Schiff in Reichweite genügend abgeschirmt ist, um im Comadin-Nebel operieren zu können.  
Die diplomatische Mission, die den Einflug in das astrophysikalisch instabile Gebiet erfordert, sollte ursprünglich von einem bereits erprobten Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse durchgeführt werden.

Unser Schwesterschiff, die USS Yamato, wurde aufgehalten und wird daher erst in 58,4 Stunden im Sol-System eintreffen. Somit wird die Yamato nicht mehr rechtzeitig eintreffen, um den Vertreter der Föderation, Botschafter Soval, pünktlich zum Planeten Kalinor im Comadin-Nebel bringen zu können.

Wir erhielten heute morgen, um 0600, von Admiral Foster, Sternenflottenoberkommando,  
den Befehl zum sofortigen Stapellauf.

Letzte Arbeiten, die in den Utopia Planetia Fleet Yards nicht mehr fertiggestellt werden konnten, werden nun während des Fluges vollendet.  
Um die volle Besatzungsstärke von 1018, inklusive 63 Zivilisten, zu erreichen fehlen uns zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch der Captain und der Leitende Flugkontrolloffizier.

Sie haben gemeinsam mit Admiral Foster und Botschafter Soval an Bord eines leichten Kreuzers der planetaren Verteidigung, der USS Sparrow, die Erde verlassen.  
Wir werden uns um 0840 mit der Sparrow treffen, die nachdem sie uns voraussichtlich 28,5 Minuten begleitet haben wird, mit Admiral Foster an Bord zur Erde zurückkehren soll.  
Mit dem Ende dieser Aufzeichnung beginnt der offizielle Stapellauf der USS Interceptor."

Der Fähnrich auf dem Pilotensitz sah den Ersten Offizier und damit derzeitigen Captain unsicher an. T'Pel warf einen Blick zu ihrer Linken, wo Chefingenieurin DeMarco mit verträumten Augen auf den Schirm blickte.  
„Lieutenant DeMarco?"  
„Ja? Hier."  
„Würden Sie bitte das Steuer übernehmen?"  
Zoe DeMarco strahlte bis über beide Ohren und stand auf, um sich auf den Platz des Flugkontrolloffiziers zu setzten.  
Der diensthabende Fähnrich machte ihr erleichtert Platz.  
Die Vulkanierin betätigte einen Schalter in der Armlehne jenes Stuhls,  
auf dem in diesem denkwürdigen Moment jemand anders hätte sitzen sollen.  
Das Signal „Kommandant von Brücke" ertönte im ganzen Schiff.  
„Brücke an alle Decks. Fertig machen zum Verlassen des Raumdocks."  
Ein Moment der Stille verging, dann meldete Lieutenant May, die sich an ihrer Kommunikationskonsole hervorragend eingelebt hatte:  
„Alle Decks klar zum Verlassen des Raumdocks."  
„Lieutenant DeMarco, Manöverdüsen und Impulstriebwerke auf Standby.  
Lieutenant May, eine Verbindung zum Kontrollzentrum des Raumdocks."  
„Verbindung zum Kontrollzentrum."  
„Auf den Hauptschirm."  
Auf dem Schirm erschien Captain Decker.  
„Kontrollzentrum Raumdock 2. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Hier ist die USS Interceptor. Erbitten Starterlaubnis."  
„Starterlaubnis erteilt. Beginnen Sie mit der Abkopplungssequenz."  
Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, hatte etwas feierliches.  
„Lieutenant, Luftschleusen versiegeln. Alle Andockklammern zu den Schleusen entriegeln. Verankerungen und Haltevorrichtungen lösen. Diese Position halten und auf Ende der Abkopplungssequenz warten."  
„Schleusen versiegelt, Andockklammern gelöst." antwortete Lieutenant DeMarco.  
In Kairis Stimme lag unbeschreiblich viel Stolz, als sie meldete:  
„Das Raumdock meldet: Abkopplungssequenz komplett."  
T'Pel erhob sich schließlich und schritt mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt in auf den Hauptschirm zu.  
„Aktivieren Sie die Positionslichter und richten Sie alle Antennen und Lichtstrahler nach vorne aus. Manöverdüsen achtern."  
Lieutenant DeMarco saß mit feierlichem Blick kerzengerade vor den Armaturen.  
„Alles klar, wir können."  
T'Pel zog eine fragend Braue hoch, gab dann aber dem Befehl auf den alle warteten.  
„Lieutenant DeMarco, ein viertel Schub auf Manöverdüsen. Bringen Sie uns raus."

Langsam begann sich das majestätische Schiff an den Andockpylonen der Raumstation vorbei zu schieben. Unzählige winzige Lichter wurden auf dem Schirm immer größer und verschwanden schließlich aus dem Gesichtsfeld der Außenmonitore. Immer noch herrschte gespannte Stille. Die meisten wagten kaum zu atmen.  
Schließlich ließen sie mit dem letzten blickenden Lichterkranz die Raumstation ganz hinter sich.  
Lieutenant May dreht sich zu T'Pel um.  
„Ich hab noch mal Captain Decker für Sie. Auf den Hauptschirm?"  
T'Pel nickte.  
„Alles Gute. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen ruhigen Jungfernflug."  
„Danke, Captain. Ich betrachte dies jedoch bis zum Eintreffen Captain Reynolds' als Testflug."  
Der Hafenmeister der Station lächelte wohlwollend.  
„Gut, dann wünsche ich Ihnen stets eine Hand breit Wasser unterm Kiel."  
T'Pel drehte sich zu Dr. Faraday um, der rechts neben dem Stuhl des Captains stand. Sie tauschten einen raschen Blick miteinander. Dann sah sie wieder zum Schirm und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Interceptor Ende."  
„Lieutenant, geben Sie die Rendezvous-Koordinaten mit der USS Sparrow ein und erhöhen Sie die Geschwindigkeit auf ¾ Impuls."  
„Yep. Kurs liegt an. ¾ Impuls."  
„Beschleunigen."  
Faraday stellt sich zu den beiden Frauen und klatschte in die Hände.  
„So. Das hätten wir. War das nicht ergreifend? Dann geh ich jetzt mal los und werf' mir schon mal den Galafummel über."  
Der leitende medizinische Offizier salutierte andeutungsweise und marschierte von der Brücke.


	7. Chapter 7

Die Offiziere am Bord der Sparrow blickten andächtig hinaus in den Weltraum, als der schwere Kreuzer USS Interceptor langsam längsseits kam.  
Sie schwebte wie ein Schatten über dem kleineren Schiff.

"Da ist sie. Eine wahre Schönheit, nicht wahr?",  
meinte Admiral Foster verträumt. Man konnte ihm leicht ansehen, wie der Reynolds um das Kommando beneidete. Dieser bewunderte gerade sein Schiff.  
Er konnte nicht umher, die besonderen Vertiefungen und Formen am  
Bauch der jungfräulichen Schönheit zu bemerken.

„Ist das die Yacht des Captains?" kam Kiryu ihm zuvor.  
Der Admiral schmunzelte.  
„Nein, Junge. Darauf hat man zu Gunsten des Geleitschiffs verzichtet. Die ESS Serenity ist eine Reliant-Klasse. Eine kleine, aber vielseitige Kämpferin. Dazu hat das Schiff noch fast 30 verschiedene Shuttles an Bord, einige mit Spezialausrüstung für diverse Forschungsmissionen. Darunter auch 2 brandneue Agros."  
„Die neue Reliant-Klasse? Wow. Die fliegt wie ein Jäger und schießt wie ein Zerstörer! Ja!" Der Pilot rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände.  
„Die junge Lady hält jede Menge Überraschungen bereit. Praktisch alles an, in und auf diesem Schiff ist experimentell und durchläuft hier seinen Härtetest."  
„Das heißt aber hoffentlich nicht, daß die Schilde mitten im Gefecht ausfallen, oder?" scherzte Reynolds.  
„Ich glaube eher nicht. Aber Du wirst, staunen: Die Interceptor und die Serenity verfügen über eine sogenannte Ablativpanzerung. Hoch experimentell. Eine Weiterentwicklung der Dispersionspanzerung. Es werden sicher noch Jahre vergehen, bis die Technik offiziell zum Einsatz kommt. Oh, und die gute alte Hüllenpolarisation ist auch noch da."  
„Hüllenpolarisation?" Reynolds legte die Stirn in Falten „Diese Technik ist seit dem 22ten Jahrhundert überholt."  
„Aber sehr nützlich, weil man die Schilde kurz fallen lassen kann, um zu beamen.", verteidigte Foster das junge Schiff.  
„Auf die Idee, ein Geleitschiff tatsächlich in den Rumpf des Schiffes einzubetten, ist man vorher noch nicht gekommen, oder?" Fragte Kiryu weiter.  
„Nein, aber wie schon gesagt: Dies ist keine normale Galaxy-Klasse mehr. Das ist ein Ausblick in die Zukunft." Reynolds Ungeduld gewann schließlich die Oberhand.  
„Worauf warten wir denn dann noch? Ich will seine Süße von innen sehen!"


End file.
